Second Chances
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: [New Title] Jake and Miley got married to two different people. Many years passed and their kids meet at school, and become best friends. Can their children bring Jake and Miley back together?  Story's better than it sounds. Jiley! Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley's P.O.V

Life, it never works out the way you:

-think it will

-want it to

-believe it will

-dream it will

-know it will.

Something always happens to screw it up.

But even if it's screwed up, good does come, and then, you think, maybe it's not the life I wanted, but it's pretty darn good, and it's obviously the life I was chosen to live.

You can't question it, you just live it.

My name is Miley Stewart. By day, I'm your average person, facing problems, challenges, and normal everyday things.

By night, I'm Hannah Montana, pop sensation, rocking it up!

I have two best friends, and they've been my best friends since I was ten years old

---A/N: did they become best friends at age ten? I'm pretty sure they did…----

This was Lilly and Oliver Oken, who were now married and had kids of their own.

I find it cute how they are together, with four kids.

I have a daughter, too, and yes, I do have a husband, a husband who is lazy and doesn't give a damn about his family.

I've come to accept it. I don't know why. I guess it beats being alone, and my daughter, Mia, short for Amelia, loves her daddy, and I don't want to take him away from her.

I don't know why she loves him, but she does.

No, it's not the perfect life I've always wanted, but I have my daughter, who I love, I have my friends, I have my dad and my brother. So I'm happy.

I am happy.

I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mia, how would you like to visit daddy and Jackson?" I asked the five year old. She blinked up at me, huge cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Uncle Jackson! Grandpa Robbie!" she squealed, and I nodded and bent down, picking her up.

"Hey Mike, I'm going out." I said coolly.

"Eh whatever," he responded, and I rolled my eyes. At least he didn't know I was Hannah Montana. I packed my Hannah stuff into a bag, and swung it over my shoulder.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's go." I gently put her into the car, and buckled her up before going to my side. I reversed out of the driveway and quickly but carefully drove to my daddy's house.

When I arrived, I got my daughter, who was sleeping, and carried her inside.

"Miley! Mia!" my dad wrapped me in a hug, and I hugged back as best as I could.

I always loved my dad's hugs; they were warm and always made me feel better. We pulled away and I walked in, setting Mia on the couch as she slept. I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"So are you right to watch over her, daddy?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've raised you and Jackson, I think I will be fine," he said with a chuckle and I smirked.

"True…you did raise Jackson."

"You were never easy either, Miles. I remember how hard it was to potty train you."

"I like to sing-"

"I like to dance, I can't do it with POOPY IN MY PANTS!" a voice shouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Jackson." I felt him put his arms around me, and I swiveled around, hugging him back.

"EW!" I shrieked, pulling away.

"What?" Jackson smirked. I glared at him again, putting my hands on my hips.

"You've been doing the plumbing, haven't you?"

"Yep." Jackson grinned.

"That's it!" I tackled him to the floor easily and pinned him down.

"OW! DAD!" Jackson screamed.

"Shut up or you'll wake my daughter. Now, promise you won't ever do that to me again."

"You know, this is quite funny, Miley beating Jackson. Then again, it was always that way." Robbie said thoughtfully.

"Fine I promise." Jackson said in annoyance and I let him up. The door opened, and in filed Lilly, Oliver and her kids.

They had two daughters and two sons.

Emily, Peyton, Dave and Mitchell.

Jeez, my dad and brother were in for one heck of a night!

"You ready to go? I cannot wait!" Lilly squealed, and even Oliver looked excited.

I was more excited.

I haven't sung for three months, and I missed it.

"Yes! Just let me say goodbye to Mia!" I walked over and smiled at her. She was such a mini me, not just with the looks but with how she acted. I was grateful for that, I don't think I'd have been able to stand it if she looked like her father. I kissed her gently, and played with her hair before walking out with Lilly and Oliver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey ya'll, I know I haven't sung for awhile but here I am!"

The crowd screamed. I was still kind of surprised that Hannah Montana was still popular, after all these years, but that was a great thing.

"Okay! I'm going to dedicated this to a special girl named Mia!"

**Without you, I'd be so lost**

**Without you, I wouldn't know what to do**

**Without you, I wouldn't know how to love**

**What would I do without you?**

**Baby girl, you're my everything-you're my world**

**I hope you never go, and I wish you to know**

**Without you, the world would be so small**

**Without you, I would not know how to stand so tall**

**But with you, makes everything so worthwhile**

**But with you, I've learned how to always smile**

**Even when things go wrong **

**You've taught me to move along**

**You've taught me what's right**

**And in the darkness you always bring the light **

**Baby girl, you're my everything-you're my world**

**I hope you never go, and I wish you to know**

**Without you, the world would be so small**

**Without you, I would not know how to stand so tall**

**But with you, makes everything so worthwhile**

**But with you, I've learned how to always smile**

**Oh without you, my world would be so cold**

**Oh without you, I'd be so old**

**Oh without you, I wouldn't know what to do**

**Oh I'm so glad I'm not without you!**

**Baby girl, you're my everything-you're my world**

**I hope you never go, and I wish you to know**

**Without you, the world would be so small**

**Without you, I would not know how to stand so tall**

**But with you, makes everything so worthwhile**

**But with you, I've learned how to always smile**

The crowd clapped and screamed, their hearts wanting more. I smiled and gave a wave.

"Alright what one do you want to hear next?" I asked. I listened as they all called out their response, but the song If We Were A Movie had flying colors.

I swallowed.

This song had been about Jake…

And I certainly did not want to sing it. But…I didn't want to let down the crowd. I forced a smile onto my face.

Besides, I was Hannah. Hannah didn't have any problems.

**Uh oh there you go again talking cinematic**

**Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck!**

**I know, how you always seem to go**

**For the obvious, instead of me**

**But get a ticket and you'll see!**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**You'd fall in love with in the end**

**We'd be laughing, watching the sunset**

**Fade to black, show the names**

**Play that happy song!**

**Yeah. **

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in disguise**

**And we're together is for real**

**Now playing!**

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**

**Like something more than in my mind**

**I'd see it, could be amazing**

**Could be amazing!**

Those two verses got to me in the most. But still I sung on, wishing that somehow, Jake Ryan could hear my desperate plea to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter two and it's in Jake's P.O.V! Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake's P.O.V

I always thought I would have more of a life.

I was Jake Ryan after all. I mean, sure, the outside of it looked pretty good.

A huge mansion, with a lovely garden decorating it. Three brand new expensive cars just sitting there on the huge driveway.

Acres of beautiful land, with a huge swimming pool.

Seeming as I still acted, I was rich.

But I was not rich inside.

I mean, sure, I had a wife, and I had a young handsome son, that was a mini me of myself.

And I loved him to death. I think if I didn't have him, I would have driven myself to the brink of insanity.

His name was Michael Jake Ryan, and he was such an adorable little boy, inside and outside.

But my wife, man, she was such a……..I have no words to describe her. Maybe I should've paid more attention in English, but it wasn't my fault, it was HERS, seeming as I was always staring at HER…ahem.

Anyway back to my wife.

She was always demanding things.

She always nagged.

She always wanted the house to be perfect.

Doesn't she know? Nothing is perfect.

And I always give in to her, because, it's easier to. But do I love her, you ask?

No.

The only person I have surely loved was…HER.

And I sure as hell didn't feel the same way about my wife as I felt about HER.

I could tell you her name, but just thinking about it hurts. I already have a huge dull ache inside me. It's there, filling up the huge hole, which SHE should have filled up.

What happened?

I don't even want to talk about that, because that hurts even worse.

It hurts more that it should've.

"Daddy!" my five year old son came running up to me, and yanked on my trousers. I sighed and bent down.

"Yes, Mikey?" I asked, playing with his hair. He shot me an annoyed look, and I almost laughed. His blue green eyes were scrunched up, and his lips were parted into a pout.

Again, I repeat, he is such a mini me.

"Sorry buddy. What's up?"

"Do I have to go to school next week, daddy? I don't want to go!"

"You are a Ryan, son, you'll do fine! Everyone loves Ryan's! Just give them the smile and the charm. The chicks dig it."

That was what I had done in high school. I know, telling my five year old little son was a bit strange but it was good advice.

And it had worked.

Except on one person.

Maybe if it had worked on HER, then I wouldn't be in this situation.

I wouldn't be at home, still in love with HER, when I haven't seen HER for years, only on television when SHE was…

Someone else, her other side.

I knew both sides.

And I only loved one side.

"Daddy?" My son pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"What does dig mean?"

I paused. What did it mean? Like, love…

"It means…uh, like." I finally replied, and Michael nodded and grinned.

"Daddy can you come play with me? Mummy won't."

Yeah, sorry my son, that's because you're mother's a bitch and a stripper.

"Why won't she play?" I asked, curious.

"She's going out."

Yeah, to her job as a stripper.

I didn't really give a hoot, to be honest, I didn't love her, the only reason I'd married her was because of my son, and the only reason I ever got pregnant to her was because…

NO!

I have got to get over that girl!

That's all she should be to me, one stupid girl!

"Sure son!" I said when I realized my son was waiting. He gave a yell of delight before grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

SHE had really hurt me. It was as if she'd gotten two knives, and dug them through my skin, through my chest and into my heart, twisting it until it could be twisted no more.

I am not wimpy, I just really loved her.

My eyes narrowed.

I shouldn't love her, she's a stupid tart, and Jake Ryan does not love tarts or people like her.

So, Jake Ryan does not love Miley Stewart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter was boring, it was more on Jake's thoughts, but I promise it'll get more interesting, my stories usually always have drama…ha. I hope it wasn't confusing or anything! If you didn't get it, when he was thinking about HER and SHE, that was Miley. Anyway please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived back home late in the night, and the lights were all turned off. I stepped out of the limo, with Oliver and Lilly. Since it was so late, and the kids were here, we'd agreed to just sleep over. It would be like old times.

I missed the old times, they had been the best days of my life. But those days, I'm afraid, were over. I walked over to the door, smirking as I heard Oliver and Lilly whisper and giggle. I put the key in silently, and turned it, hearing the satisfying soft click before pushing the door open.

I held the doorknob firmly and turned around.

"Guys, SHUSH," I hissed and they went silent before I stepped in. I took off my shoes, hopping around before I banged into the table.

BANG! I winced and closed my eyes, not even daring to breathe.

Five seconds went by.

"Miley, it's okay." Lilly whispered and I nodded and started walking barefoot around the house.

I walked up the stairs and into my old room, where my daughter was sleeping, along with Lilly's kids.

I walked over to Mia, and looked down upon her, smiling softly. I loved her so much, even if she had been a…

No. Even if she was that, I was so blessed to have her in my life. I played with her curls gently and then leant down, pressing my lips upon her forehead. She let out a soft sigh and rolled over.

"Goodnight baby girl," I whispered and stepped back. Lilly and Oliver came in and checked on their children, and I watched.

I hated the fact that my daughter would grow up without a proper dad.

It's the worst thing, and I should know, because my mother had died when I was around nine years old.

I loved Lilly and Oliver to bits, but I hated it how they had the perfect family.

Two daughters and two boys.

And it even went in the right pattern.

Boy, girl, boy girl.

Dave, Peyton, Mitchell, Emily. God, it reminded me of Narnia for some reason.

We all walked out together.

"So where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, Jackson is probably sleeping here because he just broke up with his girlfriend. God!" I shook my head in amusement.

"But it's nice to know not everything has to change," I said softly. Lilly and Oliver glanced at me, and I shook my head. Even they didn't know about my past, my past I had kept hidden, and buried for five years now. Only one person knew that, Mike.

I gave a sigh before I felt someone's arm on me. I turned, seeing Oliver's huge brown eyes in the dark.

They had always been so bright and full of life.

Now they held concern.

"Are you okay Miley? You seem a bit…" Lilly looked at him and then at me.

"Is it because you sung that song about…Jake?" she asked tentatively.

Ugh!

"NO. That song was NOT about Jake, okay?" I snapped, and Lilly put her hands on her hips.

"Yes it was Miles."

Damn it, this girl was strong.

"Fine okay yeah it was, but I'm fine."

I wasn't, really. I wished desperately that what had happened to me, hadn't, and I desperately wished that I could tell someone about it, and I wished Jake was with me…I wished I was back in high school, and…I just wished a lot of things, but I knew by now, wishes never come true.

"It just shook me up a bit." I said softly, and Oliver squeezed my arm, whilst Lilly walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back and then pulled away.

"You still love him, don't you? But you're married." Oliver said.

I turned to him.

"I'll always love Jake. I always will, but, Oliver's right. I'm married. So I'm fine. It just shook me up; I mean he just disappeared five years ago and…" I took a deep breath. He hadn't even let me explain what had happened. He just assumed that I would do that to him.

That's what hurts the most. I gave them one of my flashing smiles, the one where daddy told me that it could lit up the room.

They looked a bit doubtful.

"If you're sure…" and they SOUNDED hesitant.

"I'm sure. I'm happy." I said and we went downstairs and to sleep.

I'm sure I'm happy.

I'm sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey daddy!" Mia squealed as soon as I had unlocked the door. Mike looked up from eating and smiled at Mia.

"Hey baby girl! Where've you been?" he asked, hugging her tightly and then looking up at me, and shooting me a glare.

I just rolled my eyes. He did not OWN me. Just because we were married…I was my own person, and I could do my own things.

We'd only married because…

No.

Mia ran off to her room to change.

"So. Where were you?" he asked as I started walking away.

"I am my own person, Mike. You do not own me, you can't tell me where I can go and what I can do. You know the reason we married." I said. I'd had this conversation over and over again, but it never got through.

And frankly, I was tired of being pushed around by him.

"I thought we were married because we loved each other." He said slowly and I turned around.

"Love is such a strong word." I said quietly, "and you do not love me. Ever since I had my kid you've been…you've been so sour. What happened Mike? We used to be so close." I looked at him pleadingly, and he just scowled.

"I asked you a question."

Ugh, stupid pig headed useless guys!

I threw up my hands.

"I went to my dad's and slept over with some friends okay?" I asked, yelling a bit.

"Mummy? Daddy?" a small voice said and I turned to see Mia standing at her bedroom door, tears in her eyes. I walked over and bent down.

"We were having a discussion, baby girl. Please do not worry. You're…you're…uh you're daddy and I love each other very much, okay baby doll?" I kissed her and she nodded before running back into her room. I stood back up and looked at Mike.

"I wish you'd just turn back into the old Mike." I said softly before I walked to my door and closed it, before throwing myself onto my bed, letting the tears I'd been holding in since late last night finally come hurling down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eek. I hope that was okay. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's P.O.V

"Hey Amy," I said to my wife as we sat down for dinner. She gave me a catlike smile.

"Hey baby! Hey my little Michael."

"Hey momma." He said quietly before eating. I looked at him in sympathy and then started eating myself.

Amy, being so preoccupied, and only caring about herself didn't notice his sad tone.

God, I could shake her. I know she's a striper and got other things on her mind, but what about her family?

"Jake, I have some news." She said and I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant."

I blinked.

"But we-"

"To another man." I froze, completely shocked and stunned.

What the hell?

"But all you do is…"

"He paid me a lot of money." She said simply and I closed my eyes, wondering how the hell I could've sunk this low.

I'm married to a stripper for god's sake!

I looked at my son, who was fighting back tears. He may be young, but he wasn't dumb.

"So where does that leave us?" I questioned her coldly.

"Well, he doesn't know and I'm not going to tell him. So maybe you can help me raise it?"

I felt my anger boiling up.

SHE got pregnant and she WANTS to stay HERE, and she wants ME to HELP her RAISE her OWN child?

No way in hell!

If it was my child, sure! But no. I refused to sink any lower than I already have.

"No." I said.

"What?"

It was time she heard this word anyway.

"You heard me, I said no."

Because I knew for sure, that I would get stuck doing mostly everything, just as I had done with Michael.

"But…" she made some motions with her mouth that looked to me like a fish gaping for air.

She was probably gaping for being told the word no.

"But why? Jake! You can't do this!"

"I sure as hell can. Because I know that I would get stuck doing all the freaking work, and we only married because of MY son. So I want you out of this house by tomorrow. And then we can get a divorce. You got me?" I stared her in the face, and her eyes filled with tears.

"You son of a-"

As she said the next word, I quickly covered Michael's ears.

"But momma can't go!" he cried and I looked him in the eye.

"Son, if you knew what was really going on you would want her to go." He started crying and I picked him up.

"Hey, hey, I will take care of you, buddy. I'm doing this for both of us. We can find a better mummy, hey?" I patted his back, and he just sobbed into my shoulder.

"Well I'm leaving now!" She cried.

"Good! Don't come back!" I hollered and she walked to the door and waited.

What, did she expect me to change her mind?

She walked out with a little humph noise and a flick of her hair. I quietly walked my son to his bedroom and lay him down. He shut his eyes, though tears still ran down them.

"Oh Mikey, I'm doing this for your own good buddy. When you're older you will understand." I wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead before tucking him in.

I walked out and turned off the light, closing his door softly.

Finally, I was making my way back to the top. I'd gotten rid of my stupid wife.

Now all I had to do was get divorce papers…it wouldn't be so hard. And then I can take my son to school, and do some more acting. He could come with me! And in my spare time I could find a woman.

Oh yeah, things are definitely shaping up.

Little did I know that when my son went to school, he would meet a very interesting person indeed…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eek this chapter was hard, I can't really do Jake's P.O.V very well.

Well, I'm not a guy!

Anyway review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks for all the review! You guys are awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley's P.O.V

Mike and I were still not talking, and frankly, I couldn't care less. It wasn't like I loved him anyway. I had never loved a boy, as much as I had loved…Jake.

But I still felt so pissed at him. I mean, how could he assume all those horrible things about me? How could he believe the cruel rumors that people spread around?

Maybe I hadn't known Jake as much as I thought I had.

Anyway. I had no time to think of that. I was taking my daughter to Pre School today. When I emerged from the shower into the kitchen, freshly washed and woken up, she was sitting at the table, beaming, and bouncing slightly.

I had to laugh.

It was as if I'd taken a ride in a time machine. She was exactly like me. I felt a pang. I hoped Mia would be happy, and would find happiness, not heartbreak.

I mean, sure she probably will get her heart broken, but I hope in the end it'll be put together by the right person.

I walked over and took away her empty plate.

"Honey, what time did you get up this morning?"

"Five!" she beamed.

Five? I blinked and looked at the clock that clearly read seven thirty.

"Sweetie aren't you tired?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head, sending her curls bouncing and flying in all directions. I stifled a laugh.

"No! I'm too excited! I can't wait to meet friends and hang out with them!" then her face fell.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly worried.

"What if I don't' make friends?"

I burst out laughing, and then mentally slapped myself as her eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, I was laughing because, well, how could you not make friends? You are gorgeous and smart and such a beautiful person. You will be fine." I said softly, and she blinked and nodded before giving me a hug.

"I love you mummy. Where's daddy?"

I wanted to give her a different answer, I wanted to tell her the truth. Damn it, I hated how my life had become. I hated how…I hated how I had been so STUPID.

"He's still sleeping, honey." I said gently and she nodded, standing up.

"So if you give him a kiss, be quiet," I said, whispering, giving her an example.

"Okay." She whispered back and hurried off. I sat down, shakily running my hand through my hair.

Day by day it was getting harder and harder.

Why?

Because I was simply lying through my teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh she's pretty! He looks cool! We'll be friends! Don't ya think mum?" I rolled my eyes as I parked the car. She clapped her hands excitedly, and I took them gently.

"Honey, you'll do great, and I know in my heart that you will make friends and be well liked. Just be yourself, and you'll be just fine." I kissed her forehead and we both got out of the car. I looked up and into the building. At least I wasn't alone. Lilly and Oliver were bringing two of their kids in today, Dave and Peyton. They were twins, and they were absolutely adorable. We met up, and hugged each tightly.

"Hey Miles how you doing?" Lilly asked, concerned. Even Oliver was staring at me.

Ugh!

I didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. I just wanted to forget it and try and move on. But I know I never could, it's just too horrid.

"Guys! I'm over it already! Mike and I are great!"

"But mummy you guys didn't even talk the whole weekend!"

Damn her for getting my big mouth. Oliver and Lilly stared at me, and Lilly put her hand on her hip.

"I got to go." I said quickly and hurried off, ignoring the calls Oliver and Lilly sent my way. I hurried in and dropped my daughter off. Bending down, I kissed her forehead again.

"You'll be fine, okay? Have a great day sweetie!" she nodded, and wrapped her little arms around my waist. I hugged her back. I didn't want to let her go into this world. It was cruel, and it could be a terrible place.

But, it could also be a very wonderful place.

I had to let her go, though. I wanted her to live her life.

She would learn, she would learn all the guidelines she needed to soon enough. She would learn how to scrape through and avoid the things that needed to be avoided. She would learn.

And I would sure as hell help her.

I turned the other way and avoided Lilly and Oliver. I bumped into this man.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized, and I stared into his familiar blue eyes…but, I just couldn't seem to place where I'd seen them…

He peered at me too. We stared at each other for a whole minute before I started feeling really freaked out, so that's when I bolted. I opened my car door and jumped in, slamming it shut and locking my windows. Breathing heavily, I gripped the steering wheel, thinking.

What, and WHO, the heck was that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had some free time on my hands, so I decided to go and see Jackson, who was still, pathetically, working at that Ricco's place.

But of course, he worked other places. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Miles!" he said cheerfully. I stared into his eyes, wondering, if I would ever have the guts to tell him, to tell him what I'd been living through for the past five years, to tell him who'd caused it all…

No.

I just wanted to leave it all behind, just wanted to forget all of it.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Jackson asked, concerned, as he saw my face. I rearranged it quickly into a fake smile, and though fast.

You see, I was good at improvisation by now.

"I just miss my daughter. It was hard letting her go," that was also true, but it was not the real, the very deep truth. I held back a sigh that longed to break through and started tapping my fingernails against the wooden bench. Jackson's large hands covered mine and he gave a squeeze. I looked up into his electric blue eyes.

"Miles, if you ever really need to talk, you know you can always come to me, right? I know we haven't always gotten along, but I do love ya." I felt a spark of warmth go through me at his touching words.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jackson." I said softly, squeezing back.

There were rare times when we had one of those brother sister bonding moments.

This was one of them.

But I knew I would never take up on Jackson's offer.

I couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it! Please read and review! And don't flame me if it's going too slow, I know what I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanks for all the reviews! This is chapter six…enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake's P.O.V

I didn't want to let my kid go. The five years that had passed, I had grown to love him, a lot.

But as I said, I had stuff to do, important stuff. But I would much rather chill with my son than to work, get divorced and find someone to love.

I sighed as I emerged from the shower wearily. I was so tired, thoughts had kept coming at me, keeping me awake.

I hated it, I wished I could just stop thinking about her. Damn girl, what have you done to me?

I walked out, kind of like a zombie, actually, and saw my son staring moodily into his cereal.

"Buddy? What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned. I hated seeing him sad.

"I just…I miss mummy."

I wondered how the heck he could miss a mum that had never done anything with him.

Well, I suppose she had done a bit of stuff but not a lot. And I guess it's only natural for a boy to miss his mum.

"Awe, honey, I'm sorry. I really am. You don't know how much I wish I didn't have to do that. But you will understand when you're older, and it won't hurt so much. Now come on, you should be excited, it's your first day of pre school, and I know you're going to be popular there. You are my son, after all." I said proudly. He looked up at me, big blue eyes wide. I smiled and played with his hair before he finished quickly and raced up. I smiled, remembering my days at school.

High school had been the best, all until she ruined it.

I hadn't believed the rumors at first. But then, Miley had come to school four or so months later with a round tummy.

That's when I believed those rumors.

I had felt sick when I'd realized I'd stayed by her side, when she was pregnant with another man's baby.

Gosh, no wonder she'd been acting weird and scared and all freaky type.

I gave a sigh, and pulled my hand through my hair.

I really didn't want to think about this anymore, I wanted to bury it, bury it in the past where it should remain.

Michael came down, and I gave a whistle.

"The chicks are going to dig you." He gave a huge grin and I walked over and hugged him.

Maybe some of you question my method of being a father. But I knew what I was doing, I had taken care of Michael for all of his life, and he had turned out pretty darn well good.

"Come on, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weirdest part about this day, was when I ran into a woman, who looked like she was going to cry any moment.

She stopped and stared at me, and I, well, I stared right back at her.

Those eyes…

Those eyes looked so familiar, and as I looked into, I felt that connection, that electric shock, that heart beat going miles per hour. I also saw all her emotions.

Who was she?

Damn it, she looked so…so familiar, and yet, I couldn't place her. After a minute she ran off, and I watched her go.

Why couldn't I think of who she was? I gave a shrug and a sigh, not wanting it to bother my day.

"Son," I said softly. "Michael…just be yourself, okay? Find friends who love you for who you are, not what you are. Be yourself and you'll be fine. I know it." I kissed his forehead and he gave me a huge hug before he had to go.

"Bye bud." I waved and walked out.

And as I drove to the place where I was filming movies, all I could think about was that girl.

Who the heck was she?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I was waiting for my son, all I could think about was if I'd see that woman again. I knew, if I saw her, my heart would tell me who she was. But I guess she didn't' come.

Dang it.

My son ran out, a happy beam on his face. He ran full speed at me, and I picked him up in a big fatherly hug.

"Hey Michael! How are you going buddy!" I exclaimed, rubbing his back.

"Oh dad! It was so much fun, and I made so many friends, friends who like me for who I am! And…"

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in the car, bored to death. Michael was still going on about how his day had been and blah, blah, blah, when something he said pulled me out of being bored.

"…I even have a best friend! Her name is Mia Stewart!"

I froze.

What?

No, it possibly couldn't be, could it?

"W-Who?" I stuttered, still frozen.

"Mia Stewart! She's so beautiful, she has brown curly hair and blue eyes! She also has a bit of an accent! She uses it when she's mad! It's funny!"

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD! I'd just realized who that woman was.

Miley Stewart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well…you were all thinking it! Please review…NO FLAMES.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley's P.O.V

I don't know what it was, I guess it was just a gut feeling. I always follow them, and they never let me down.

My gut feeling told me to wait a way from the front. And I knew why.

That man!

Who the heck was he? His face, his eyes especially, had been nagging me and nagging me all day, driving me to the brink of insanity, and almost causing me to spill over the edge of it. But all that floated away when I saw my beaming daughter run at me, full speed.

"M-Mum! It took me a-ages to find you but I did!" she said, panting.

I suddenly felt bad.

"Awe honey I'm sorry!" I leant down and scooped my daughter into a huge hug, kissing her forehead. She hugged me back before pulling away, bouncing up and down in excitement. We walked to the car, and I listed to Mia as she talked about her day.

Ten minutes later we were driving on the road, and she STILL wasn't finished. But it made me smile, I was so happy she'd had a wonderful day.

"You'll never believe it momma! I had such a great day! But this guy was picking on this other guy and I stood up for him!"

I gave a laugh.

"And what was his name, sweetie?" I asked.

"Michael! Michael Ryan!" I slammed on the brakes, and we both lurched forward.

"Mummy!" Mia said and started to cry, truly frightened. I comforted her as best as I could while other cars honked at me.

"I'm so sorry baby!" I said and quickly started driving home before some angry mother came and yelled at me. Mia was happy again as she bounced inside, to explain to her daddy about her day. I sat down shakily at the table, and put my head in my hands.

Michael Ryan?

…It couldn't be…could it?

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it, listening in.

"He's Jake Ryan's son! You know? Jake Ryan, the famous dude?"

Okay that settles it. I gave a frustrated sigh and sat back down.

OH MY GOD!

Suddenly it made sense. That man, those EYES. It had been Jake Ryan.

I put my head in my hands.

Soon, footsteps padded softly against the floor.

"I'm going to take Mia to the park. You want to come?" I looked up into Mike's eyes. He looked pissed, and I knew why. It was because of Jake Ryan. But I really couldn't care less, this wasn't my fault, and he knew it, so he could not say anything, because I haven't done anything wrong.

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired." I said and sighed in relief as the front door slammed shut. What the heck was I going to do?

I couldn't face Jake again, not after everything. Ugh, this was all just way too much for me. I grabbed my bag and my keys as I dove out of the door. I knew exactly where I was going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This had been the place where Jake and I had always hung. Always made out, or chilled out, talking about things. I gave a sigh and wrapped my arms around myself as the wind got heavier, blowing my hair everywhere. Ironically, rain started spitting down before pouring down. Luckily I was under shelter.

I opened my mouth.

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time, can't find a single cloud in the sky, help me before I get used to this guy.**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!**

**Thought the chances of meeting someone like you were a million to one!**

**I can't believe it, oh whoa, you're one in a million…**

I stopped, letting my tears fall down my face. I don't know why I was singing that song.

It had been about Jake, too.

So why the heck was I singing it?

I knew the answer. It was in my heart. It was because I loved him.

I hated it how I loved him…because he hadn't given me the chance to explain. Maybe I should've told him when the rumors started, but I…I just couldn't.

I was too scared.

Way too scared.

Jake had picked up on it, sure…but I'd never talked to him about it.

I hadn't talked to anyone.

I didn't want to speak about it.

I knew I should've, I knew I should, but I just…couldn't.

Ugh why the heck do I keep thinking of the past when I'm in the present? It was five years ago. That's like, years back. Now it was time to focus on the present, and the future.

After an hour of just sitting there, remembering, I drove home and quickly checked the mail before bolting inside.

Mike and Mia were playing a game.

"I thought you were tired?" Mike asked me, concerned. He was actually concerned for me?

I almost snorted but I controlled myself.

"Yeah, I just needed to take a drive, okay?" I gave my daughter a smile before walking into my room, locking it and sitting on the bed, to check the mail. I skipped through all the bills and junk mail, when I got to the last letter.

I ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter, scanning it through. I dropped it, my hands shaking and my eyes wide.

Oh, no, no, NO, NO WAY!

Shakily I rolled over the bed and to the phone, now leaning across the double bed.

I punched in the numbers and then brought the phone to my ears.

It rang for awhile, and I played with my finger nails nervously, before Lilly picked up.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully.

"Lilly? You will never believe what mail I got in the letter."

"Okay…?" Lilly sounded confused. I rolled my eyes before blurting out.

"I, well, Hannah just got asked to work with Jake Ryan! And Jake Ryan knows I'm Hannah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, thanks for all the reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake's P.O.V

I sat there, in the middle of the night, with one lamp guiding me, reading the letter over and over again.

I was going to work with Hannah.

Meaning I would see Miley again.

My heart started pumping harder against my chest, and I placed a hand there gently, trying to calm myself. I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair, before a thought struck me.

What if she rejected?

No.

She wouldn't.

I knew…well, I'd used to know, Miley. She never let any Miley problems get in the way of being Hannah Montana.

But then again, Miley had changed.

I would never get to understand why she had changed. What had made her do the things she did?

Ugh.

Just one circle, always going around and around.

Hadn't I had this conversation with myself before?

Okay, that's it!

I'm.

Not.

Going.

To.

Think.

About.

Miley.

Stewart.

Wait, wouldn't she have a different last name? How come her child has the same name as Miley did when she was…

UGH!

I don't care anymore!

I seriously don't give a…toad's hoot.

What the hell?

A toad's hoot?

That doesn't even make sense. I looked at the clock, and then blinked.

Ah.

No wonder why I'm not making sense and thinking about things I shouldn't.

It's really late, and I had to drop my kid off at school, I had a meeting about the divorce and then I had to go to work.

Ugh. Sometimes my life was hard.

I was glad I had my son.

He was the only thing keeping me strong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you have a good day son, make more friends!" I played with his hair and hugged him tightly.

"I'm friends with everyone daddy!"

I felt so proud of him. Hey, I would be proud of him, even if he wasn't popular.

"That's my boy." I said and then watched him go in.

I really did love him.

I sighed and turned around. I could no longer control my eyes. They zoomed every inch of space, trying to sought out that woman, the woman with those beautiful cerulean eyes, that charming smile…the brown curls…

The woman that betrayed me.

I sighed and ran out, before I would do something I would totally regret later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the divorce meeting (which was going really well, it would all be over soon) I went to work, where I knew they would have Hannah's decision by then. I was nervous, my stomach was making all kind of weird noises.

I sighed, and parked my car, and was just about to get out when a familiar voice.

**The rain is falling**

**Something's calling**

**It's pulling, it's pulling me in this one direction**

**I'm just too lost**

**And too confused**

**I don't know what to do, I think it wants me to make a correction**

**Why, should I go, to you, when you didn't bother finding out what was the truth**

**Why, should I sing, a song about the same things, when I know I did nothing wrong?**

**Oh why did you have to go and judge the situation immediately?**

**Why, didn't I tell you, when it all happened to me?**

**Why, am I bringing it up, when it happened in the past?**

**Why, don't I give it up, because time's moved on so fast…yeah**

**If I could**

**Then I would**

**Do it over differently**

**If I told**

**What my past holds**

**What would you do, what would be?**

**I got something great, it probably was fate**

**My only wish on a star, is how I wish things could be different, instead of being the way they are…**

**Oh why did you have to go and judge the situation immediately?**

**Why, didn't I tell you, when it all happened to me?**

**Why, am I bringing it up, when it happened in the past?**

**Why, don't I give it up, because time's moved on so fast…yeah**

**You should know, nobody's perfect no**

**Everybody makes mistakes don't you know**

**It wasn't me, but I should have told you**

**The one thing I should've done, was told you the truth**

**No matter how hard it was to do!**

**Yeah!!!**

**The only thing I regret out of all of this**

**Is not having you by my side through every single bit**

**Of this hard time, of these low days**

…**But what words, would I ever be able to conjure up**

**Would I even have the strength to ever say…**

**Oh why did you have to go and judge the situation immediately?**

**Why, didn't I tell you, when it all happened to me?**

**Why, am I bringing it up, when it happened in the past?**

**Why, don't I give it up, because time's moved on so fast…yeah**

**Oh why did you have to go and judge the situation immediately?**

**Why, didn't I tell you, when it all happened to me?**

**Why, am I bringing it up, when it happened in the past?**

**Why, don't I give it up, because time's moved on so fast…yeah**

Oh my…I'd never heard her sing like that.

Hannah.

Miley.

That was Miley singing.

And I knew she was singing it to me.

Hold on…I went back over all the words, ignoring the cheery voice announcing Hannah's new song.

That had some depth to it, and I knew it was about what happened.

But now I was questioning myself,

What the hell did happen?

The only think I know was sure of, that it couldn't be good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shakily walked in, my knees trembling all over.

Wow, that song had really gotten to me. I couldn't wait to question her upon it.

Man, I was just so confused….

I thought I knew all about what had happened.

I thought wrong.

Or maybe she was talking about something entirely different?

No.

I may not be an expert in love, but I knew for sure that MILEY was speaking to ME.

And it had gotten to me, probably the way she had wanted.

But she was right.

Why bring it up, now?

Why don't give it up? It's in the past…time went too fast and ugh!

Stupid!

I shook my head and finally walked in, giving a clap of my hands.

"Hey everybody Jake Ryan is here!" They all came over to me and I smiled and said my greetings.

"Has Hannah responded?" I asked urgently.

They gave me a quizzical look, but I didn't blink an eyelash.

Hey, I AM an actor!

"We're good friends I haven't seen her for awhile I thought it might be fun." I said smoothly and they nodded.

"I'm sorry but she rejected it, saying she's too busy. Huh. It's her prerogative." My shoulders slumped, my legs shook, my face drooped, my eyes dropped, and my heart shattered.

No.

She had said no.

And all I could think of, is why.

What the heck was going on?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hope you liked it…..please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Miley's P.O.V

I think everyone was surprised of my new song.

They all questioned me on it, but I said I didn't want to talk about it, the person who it was about, would've understood.

My dad tried talking to me, Jackson tried a bit, Lilly and Oliver nagged constantly…my daughter, well, she didn't nag as much but she was curious and a bit concerned for me. And Mike? He was kind of pissed at me for writing something like that.

It's my life, I will do what I pleased.

I think everyone was shocked too when I rejected the offer to work with Jake. There was no way in hell I wanted to talk to him.

I know I was at fault too, but he didn't question me about it, he just assumed, and…hooked up with someone a week later.

I wiped my tears away as I did some bill work. There was a knock on the door, and I curiously looked up at the clock.

Hmm…I then walked over, and opened it, seeing Oliver.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Miley can we please talk?" he sounded concerned, so I relented and opened the door. He stepped in, took my arms and sat me down.

"What, Oliver?" I asked, focusing on the bills.

"Miles, we always used to talk a lot when we were younger kids. You and me…always, we always had that special connection. I don't want to loose that, Miles." I looked up at him and into his big brown eyes.

I wanted to tell him, I desperately, desperately did. I opened my mouth, but all that was heard was a squeak. Oliver sighed and dropped his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them.

I've heard that song, Miles. And I got the lyrics off the internet. And I read them. I may be a donut, but I can read, I can see the depth of your song. I can see what's hidden in the words." I stared at him in silent amazement.

Wow, Oliver was really sensitive.

"Oliver…I…" I shook my head, and tears came to my eyes.

"It's a long complicated story, and I don't think…I don't think I can tell it now. I've tried putting it behind me…I've tried so hard." I whimpered. Oliver scooted his chair closer and put his arms around me, allowing my to snuggle into his shoulder.

"Well obviously it didn't work," he said softly, "because you're singing about it."

"Ugh I know, but I just wanted to get the message to Jake…I know, it was dumb to do but…Oliver I had to." I started crying.

Ugh. I didn't want to cry about this. I wanted to learn to accept it and move on.

I repeated that to Oliver.

His response was,

"Be that as it may, you may never learn to fully accept it. Or if you do, it will always hurt. You're allowed to cry. Crying is good, because it lets out your emotions. You have to cry, it's the first stage. And I know you Miles, you can get over anything that comes your way. I know you." He repeated the last line. I nodded against him.

"Please tell me what it is." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak when,

"Mummy? Oliver?" a small voice said. I lifted my shoulder and saw Mia, who was hesitant as she looked back and forth between us. I wiped my eyes and plastered a smile on my face. I beckoned, and she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Don't worry baby girl, we're just having a nice chat." I said softly, playing with her curls. She then nodded.

"Hey Oliver!"

"Hey Mia, sweetie!" he said and grinned at her. I held back a sigh.

"Mia, can you please go make us three hot chocolates?" she nodded excitedly and raced out, and I smiled, watching her go.

I then turned to Oliver.

"Oliver, I'll tell you…I'll tell you soon. You'll be the first one to know…even if it should be someone different." I muttered.

Oliver peered at me closely.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

He knew I was lying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, when I picked Mia up, she struck me with some horrifying news.

She had to go to Michael's house…tomorrow.

No.

I didn't want to.

I almost even said no.

But that would lead up to questions, and explanations, and a whole load of other stuff which I really didn't want to go through.

Besides, I didn't want to be selfish. My daughter deserved to be happy.

So I nodded.

"Alright baby girl, we'll go." I agreed. She clapped her hands, and I stopped off at Lilly and Oliver's house. I knocked on the door, barely able to hold in my tears. Lilly opened it. Her hair was up really high and she looked quite weary. I bit my lip.

"Lilly? Could I borrow Oliver and you look after Mia? Just for a bit?" I pleaded. She looked me in the eyes, and a flicker of understanding past through her. She nodded.

"Sure, Miles. No problem." She then bent down to Mia's level.

"Hey sweetie! Want to play with the other children?" Mia nodded and Lilly took her hand and lead he away. She spoke to Oliver, and Oliver looked over at me, before nodding to Lilly, giving her a peck on the lips and slowly walking over.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" he asked, stepping outside and leaning against the door, peering closely at me.

"Hey, Ollie?" I whispered, folding my arms and playing with my feet.

"Hey, Miles," he said and I rolled my eyes but didn't comment.

"I'm ready to tell you what happened to me five years ago." Oliver stared at me.

He knew some of the story. I mean, he and Lilly had been there, supporting me. They were disappointed at first, but they still supported me, because that's what best friends do.

But what Oliver didn't know, was the story that started all the rumors and the story that I had been living with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I had finished explaining it to Oliver, he stood there, utterly speechless, staring at me, his eyes full of tears. I stood there, staring back, as a connection stronger than ever ran through us.

"Miley…oh…the only thing I can think of doing is kicking that son of a bitch's ass." Oliver fumed. I knew he was angry, heck, he was very angry.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Miley, I'm so sorry." He put his arms around me, and I hugged him tight. I didn't cry, I just stood there, feeling warm and safe in his embrace.

"Miles, you got to tell Jake…and Jackson."

That's when I started crying.

"I have to see Jake tomorrow Oliver. I'm not ready. How the hell can I do it?" He squeezed my hand.

"If you're really not ready, I'll take Mia over."

I felt a surge of relief pass through me.

"Thanks Oliver. But you have to promise me, not a word."

"Damn." Oliver whispered under his breath, and then he placed a finger gently under my chin, and lifted it up.

"Miles, are you alright?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Again, he knew I was lying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm mean aren't I?

You'll know soon enough I promise.

Thanks for all the reviews…whoa I'm four away from a hundred.

Please review!

A sneak peak of what's up next: Jake gets a date and Oliver has a little chat to him!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I hope ya'll like this chapter…and, I promise, you will find out what happened to Miley in the next chapter. This story will have fifteen chapters, and I'm up to writing chapter fourteen. Anyway, enjoy reading and please review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten

Jake's P.O.V

I walked out of the set, a huge smile on my face. I knew it would make me look even hotter, if that was possible.

I was going to, for once and for all, get over Miley Stewart.

I was going to, for once and for all, get up and do this.

Meaning I was going to go on a date.

Some people find it hard to get a date, but, c'mon, I'm Jake Ryan.

With a snap of my fingers I could get every girl at my feet.

Anywho, I was strutting along, when I heard someone call my name. I turned back, to see the director holding some papers.

"Jake, on your way out, throw these scripts away."

I frowned.

"Why?"

"They were the scripts for Hannah Montana."

I swallowed.

"U-um, okay." I forced my shaky legs to move over in his direction.

I was an actor, so that's why the director didn't pick up on my behavior.

I took the sheets calmly and he walked off.

I swallowed again, and I looked down upon them.

With shaking hands, I skimmed over the scenes.

Zombie Slayer: Are you alright?

Hannah: I am now…that you are here.

Zombie Slayer: They won't ever hurt you again. Not while I'm around.

Hannah: grabs him and kisses him.

(A/N: I'm definitely not doing script writing when I'm older…)

I fingered the last line I had just read, and could only imagine that scene in my head, before I angrily ripped it up into pieces, and obeyed the director's wishes: I threw it out.

I then spun around, and in result of not looking where I was going, I bumped into something soft and warm. We both fell over, and I ended up falling on top of that something.

When I opened my eyes, they immediately locked onto a brilliant colour of blue and green. I blinked again, and this time I looked down upon her beautiful face, to be greeted with a warm smile.

"Wow, they don't joke when they say you can fall for someone." She joked, and I immediately went red.

"I…um…I…"

Her eyes twinkled.

"Chill, I was just kidding." She looked at me expectantly, and I blushed harder as I realized I was still on top of her.

"Right, sorry!" I jumped up, and pulled her up as well.

She looked down after a moment, and I followed.

Damn it.

I quickly let go of her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling very well." I quickly apologized, getting my act together, She just shrugged it off.

"That's okay."

I looked over her.

She had long brown, curly hair, slender and toned skin and sea like eyes.

In one word, she was beautiful.

Hmm…that only gave me an idea.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You? Jake Ryan?"

I feigned hurt.

"Well, I'm really just like you."

Awe, crap, I didn't just say that, did I? Especially using one of HER lines.

However, she just smiled.

"Sure. My name is Kayla, by the way." She took out a pen and took my hand, writing her phone number on it.

"Call me." Kayla told me and squeezed my hand before walking off.

Whoa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Miley's daughter was coming tomorrow instead of today, I figured I could go on that date with Kayla tonight.

The nana I had hired was going to look after Michael.

As she packed up the dishes, I talked to my son, sensing he was sad, though he tried to hide it. (He did take after me)

How I sensed it?

I had a clue. I figured it was from our bond.

"What's wrong?" I asked him gently. He looked up at me, big blue eyes wide, and then moved them down.

"Nothing."

I scooted my chair closer and lifted his chin.

"C'mon, talk to me." I said softly.

He sighed.

"I don't want mummy to be replaced."

"Hey…hey…" I whispered,

"I'm not trying to replace anyone, okay? I promise." I said firmly. He looked at me again.

I stared right back.

"Okay." He finally said. I kissed him goodbye, checked with the nana before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: I'm not going to bore you with the date, all you JILEY fans)

The next morning after the date, that went pretty darn well, my son walked up to me, with the newspaper.

I looked at him in surprise after he slammed it down.

"Look!"

I did without asking why.

There was a zoomed in picture of me and Kayla kissing. The head line stated: Jake's New Romance?

Ugh!

Sometimes it REALLY SUCKED being famous. How the heck did they find us anyway? I had had no clue they were anywhere near us!

"Son, kissing her doesn't mean I'm replacing your mum. It's part of a date, and if I intended on bringing her into both of our lives, I would discuss it with you, alright?"

"Fine dad. Sorry."

I just hugged him tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beat.

Beat.

Beatbeatbeatbeatbeat.

That was my heart.

Sweat.

Sweat.

Sweatsweatsweatsweatsweat.

Those were my hands.

Shake.

Shake.

Shakeshakeshakeshakeshake.

Those were my knees.

All in all, I was excited, but extremely nervous.

I mean, I was finally seeing Miley.

After five or so years.

Maybe she'd finally tell me.

Maybe.

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house, and resulting in my heart slamming against my chest rather painfully.

I could do this, I thought to myself with each step.

Of course I could.

I was Jake Ryan.

I can, I can, I CAN!

I came to the door.

Oh boy, I couldn't do this!

Michael just rushed past me and pulled open the door.

"Michael!"

"Mia!"

I looked down at her daughter, and my mouth fell open.

O

H

M

Y

G

O

D.

She was…she was an exact copy of Miley, just younger.

She was stunning.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes travel up…only to find…staring at me…

"Oliver?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both stared at each other.

I coughed, trying to break the awkward silence.

We were sitting at my big table, whilst the kids were upstairs, working on a fun and easy task they had been set.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" I finally managed to get the guts to say. Oliver sighed and took a sip off his coffee.

"Miley didn't want to come." His eyes narrowed.

"Especially after that picture."

I frowned.

"So? She was the ONE who-"

"No." Oliver cut me off sharply.

"No." he repeated.

No?

What the hell?

"What…what do you mean?" I whispered.

Oliver nodded.

"All I'm going to say is, don't believe everything you hear…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wrote this chapter at school! Anyway review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Miley's P.O.V

My eyes took in that picture.

Every inch, every space…everything.

Jake and HER.

Whoever the hell she was.

My lungs squeezed together, and I found it difficult to breathe.

RIP!

What the…?

Oh.

I stared sheepishly down at the newspaper that I had just ripped.

"Miles?" a soft voice said, and I looked up and into Lilly's bright blue eyes.

She put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched slightly.

"Miles, please talk to me."

My eyes filled with tears, and they fell down.

"Miley?" It was all too much for me.

Everything.

All the pain I felt, all the anger, everything came out in those tears.

I didn't want to hide it anymore.

Lilly immediately wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as I cried into her shoulder.

The door burst open.

"Hey Lils…Miley?"

I froze.

Jackson.

He could NEVER know.

I wiped my eyes furiously, but I knew it was too late. He'd seen me.

"Miley?" Jackson repeated and sat down on the other side of me, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Please tell us, Miles."

"No, I can't." I cried, clenching my fists tightly and banging it on the table furiously.

Jackson grabbed my hands.

"Miley. Miley, stop." I obeyed, sniffling as I stared at him.

"Now," Lilly said quietly,

"You are going to tell us what's wrong."

I took a deep breath, knowing that this would be the hardest thing I was ever going to do.

Flash Back

I followed Jake into the room, holding his hand tightly. Lilly and Oliver were just behind us.

We squeezed through the hall and into the living room, which was full of people drinking and dancing, and the room was bathed in a soft glowing, silver light.

"Miles, I want you to be really careful, okay?" Jake breathed firmly into my ear.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking, thinking he was going to leave me alone.

He chuckled.

"Nowhere, it is just a warning." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

End Flashback

"I remember that." Lilly said softly. I continued.

Flashback

Somehow I got separated from Jake.

I stayed where I was, and that's when Cooper (yes, Jackson's best friend) gave me a drink.

I didn't think twice before gulping it down, it was hot.

How was I to know that Cooper had spiked it?

It tasted strange, though I ignored it.

Oh hell, I wish I hadn't.

As he gave me the second cup, I knew that something was wrong. He smiled at my realization, and pulled me upstairs to a room. I was intoxicated, drunk, and though I tried, I was too weak to fight.

I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth.

I told him no, on more times than I could count, but he still wouldn't let me go..

End Flashback

"He _raped_ you?" Lilly cried out, her eyes flashing angrily. I nodded and squeezed my own ones shut, as the warm tears made their way down once again.

Lilly pulled me into her again, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." Jackson breathed out angrily. I flinched.

His tone sent shivers down my spine.

And not the good kind, the bad kind.

It was deadly, angry, no, furious. It made the hairs on my neck stand up.

I had never heard him so angry before.

"Jackson, NO." Lilly hissed firmly.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE WHEN HE HURT MY BABY SISTER?" Jackson screamed, causing me to cry out.

"_No. _He I expect you to support Miley. She needs us!"

Jackson, however stood up, his chair digging into the floor.

"No. Cooper is dead. How could he…my best friend…" Jackson grabbed his keys, and slammed the door on his way out.

"Stupid head." Lilly muttered.

I didn't smile.

"Lilly, we HAVE to go after him. Please!" I screamed desperately.

Liily hesitated.

"I'm going with or without you."

"Fine!" She grabbed her own keys and took my hand, leading me out.

It wasn't until I was in the car that I realized something.

In order to stop Jackson, I would have to face my worst nightmare.

I would have to face Cooper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think ya'll kind of knew it was something like that…someone guessed it…um that was Wolfwhisper: kudos to you, and sorry I didn't reply, I'm really busy!!

And this is going to be called Second Chances, and the title was made up by sydney: kudos to you, too!

Please review! And thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jake's P.O.V

"You got five seconds to explain that." I said dangerously.

Well, could you BLAME ME?

I was sick of wondering, and sick of not knowing.

Oliver looked guilty, and looked as trapped as a deer in lights.

I stared at him, waiting.

"Alright, fine!" He bit his lip, chewing on it as he thought.

"Oken!" I snapped causing him to jump.

"Okay. The rumors that went around that school...were just rumors. Miley is not a tart. She was raped by Jackson's best friend, Cooper."

I dropped my cup.

SMASH!

SPLASH!

I stared at Oliver in shock.

That, by far, was the worst thing I had ever heard in my life.

Then I felt anger.

Hatred.

I was infuriated.

I wanted to kill him.

I wanted to hear his pain, hear his desperate screams as I hurt him for hurting her.

I clenched my fists so tight, they went a deathly pale white, and caused me to cry out.

"She's with Mike," Oliver piped up softly, watching me,

"because he found out, and helped her out.."

Oh.

But, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!

I repeated my thought out loud.

Oliver sighed.

"She was scared."

"Oh, I am going to kill him." I stood up and grabbed my keys.

"Watch the kids."

And then I walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I drove, questions flew around my head like images.

Why didn't she tell me?

…Cooper hurting her.

The thought made me cry out.

"UGH!" I screamed as I drove recklessly through streets.

I didn't care if anyone saw me, I didn't care at ALL.

I was driven with passionate rage. All I wanted to do was hurt Cooper. Feel him go limp in my hands…okay. I'm beginning to scare myself, but it was this anger…it made me feel things I normally wouldn't feel.

"I'm going kill you…the number one thing I must do. You hurt her, I hurt you, I'm going to kill you that's the thing I'm going to do." I shouted out to myself.

Everything now fit, like a jigsaw puzzle that had just been put together by a missing piece.

Why Miley had been acting the way she had been.

Why she was with Mike…

….why she hadn't wanted to see me.

I was just so glad to know, but heck, I'd rather not know for the rest of my life than to have that happened to her!

I tore across the highway, ignoring the beeps and the annoying squeals of,

"OH MY GOD IT'S JAKE RYAN."

All I could was see his face, the face I was going to pound.

I turned another street, going faster and faster.

Another street.

Almost there.

I finally reached my destination, and found a surprise.

Two cars were there.

Jackson's and…

Miley's…? Miley still had the same car?

That was my least concern.

I parked with a screech, and jumped out, slamming the car door as hard as I could, and felt satisfied as it crushed against metal. I walked up, my hands clenched and stopped at the door, taking a deep breath.

"Stop it!" I heard a pleading high pitched scream.

My eyes widened.

"Miley!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's so short…! Don't flame me on it!

Please review!

I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P.

(: OMG. High school musical 2 is on tonight. [: just felt like sharing.

Toodles!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't originally going to make Cooper the bad guy….it just kind of came to me. lol. OMG high school musical 2 is awesome, I like it better then the first one [: Anyways hope you enjoy and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley's P.O.V

In the car on the way, I started to have a panic attack.

"I can't see him again!" I shrieked.

Lilly glanced at me as she drove through the traffic.

"Miles, you CAN do this okay? I want to kick his stupid ass, but I'm not. Because I'm strong, and I know you are as strong as me, heck, probably stronger. You can do this."

I squeezed my eyes shut as my heart pounded hard and painfully against my chest.

I couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe!" I squeaked.

"Miley! IN, out, in, out."

"Not helping!" I snapped.

"Okay. Close your eyes. Inhale…slowly…and then back out, that's it, exhale. Repeat.

I blocked everything out, as I concentrated.

Five minutes later, I was calm.

Lilly stopped the car.

"We're here!" she announced

"We're here?" I repeated, squeaking.

She turned to me.

"I believe in you."

I nodded, unable to say anything.

"I'll be here, Jackson will be here." She spoke softly. I nodded again.

"Let's go." She gave my hand a squeeze.

I opened the car door, and slipped out, almost falling.

Stupid darn legs.

I shut the door quietly.

Lilly walked over to me and put an arm around me, guiding me up the driveway.

I stopped at the door as I heard voices.

"How COULD you?"

Bam!

"How could you SPIKE HER DRINK and HURT HER?"

BAM! BANG!

"I'm sorry! I was drunk!"

Tears started to slowly make their way down my face.

I wasn't even aware that Lilly was watching me.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU HURT HER I'M GOING TO HURT YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU KNOW SHE HAS A KID?"

BAM! Rattle, rattle, BOOM!

Lilly took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Stop! STOP IT, NOW!" she screamed, disappearing out of sight.

However, I just stood there.

Thinking.

About everything that had happened.

The scene with him.

Everything after him.

Finding out I was pregnant.

Telling everyone…

How Jake took off and slept with a stripper, getting her pregnant and earning himself a son.[..

All the news……

It made me angry.

It made me HELL angry.

One person had caused all this pain, all these five-six years.

Just one person.

Cooper.

This was it.

Now or never.

And, for once, I chose NOW.

I pushed open the door, and walked down the hallway, to find Jackson, trying to beat the living daylights out of HIM, and Lilly had her legs around Jackson's waist, hitting his back, trying to pull him away.

If this hadn't been what it was, I would be laughing.

Cooper looked up, and his brown eyes locked onto mine.

I stared at him.

Everything else was lost to me as we stared.

Time froze.

I froze.

He froze.

And we stared at each other.

As I looked into his eyes, everything came back to me in flashes.

The party.

Him handing me the drinks….laughing…pulling me up…me saying no, trying to fight…

I pulled out of his lock with a gasp, turning my head, more tears rolling down with reinforcements.

"DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER!" Jackson punched Cooper's face.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed, and my scream carried through the whole house, echoing, causing them to pause in their positions and look at me.

"Miley?" the door was thrown open, and we all turned, to see…

Jake standing there.

Once again I was in an eye lock.

He looked just as angry as Jackson.

I closed my eyes.

He knew.

Suddenly, I dropped to my feet, and wrapped my arms around myself, crying.

Everyone looked at me, stopping what they were previously doing.

This…this was all just too much for me, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I just couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have a daughter?"

We were sitting on the couch. I was curled up, between Jackson and Lilly, and Cooper was on the other chair and Jake was standing.

I hadn't looked at any of them.

I was too busy staring down at my feet.

"I want to see her."

"No." I said suddenly and sharply.

Even though I wasn't looking, I knew all eyes were upon me.

"What?"

"No!"

"Why?"

I actually laughed. It was bitter and twisted with hatred.

"I don't want you anywhere NEAR my daughter. You even try, and I'll call the police."

Cooper blinked.

What the hell? He had done something wrong. Now he wanted contact?

That was beyond a joke.

"You know, you have caused me nothing but pain and misery. You raped me, and you made me not tell anyone, claiming it was a mistake," I paused, "you threatened me. So I was forced, not to tell anyone, including the love of my life. I was forced to just let him believe I would do something so rotten as to be with another man and get pregnant from it. I was forced to just take his words and watch him walk away. And I was forced to hear about him having a son, after one night of our breakup, all because of you.

And then, I married a guy I didn't even love, I just needed the help. I then had to raise my daughter by myself, whilst living with the fear of you, and reliving every moment of the party at night. I also had to live with the fact that Jake might never know, and that he was happy with someone else. I have had to live with it all for five years."

I wasn't shaking.

I was speaking firm and clear with a loud voice, something I should have done years ago.

All eyes were glued onto me, but I still stared into Cooper's brown eyes, that were swirling with emotions I didn't know, and frankly, didn't care less.

"I'm not afraid of you. Because I have lived through hell, and I survived it. I know I can survive anything that is thrown onto me. I should have spoken up loud and clear the moment you hurt me. You are a disgusting, vile creature. You're just a little boy, can't take no for an answer. Because a man wouldn't do that. And I hate you. I hate you with all my heart, all my strength, with all my everything. But, even though, of what I have lived through, YOU'RE the one I feel sorry for. YOU'RE the one who has to live with what you have done, and I hope, by the end of your life, you were left wishing we hadn't come, and that I had let Jackson just kill you. And you will never get to meet my beautiful Mia." I stared at him, and he had tears in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." I whispered, and stared at him before standing up and walking out, ignoring the calls for my name. I think I had stunned them all into silence.

I got into my car and started the engine, reversing out.

I knew where I was going.

It should have been the place where I had had gone to in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, Daddy." I whispered as soon as he had opened the door. He took one look at my face, and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I fell into his warm body, breathing in his familiar scent, and he tightened his arms around me.

"Baby girl, what happened?" he whispered.

I didn't cry. I pulled away.

"Mia is not Mike's." I whispered, "and I am not a tart."

"Honey," my dad said, leading me to the couch. I sat down and looked up into his saddened eyes.

"You are not a tart…why would you even think that? I could never think that of you. I'm proud of you. Even though you made a mistake, you still tried to fix it as best as you could." He stroked my hair and pushed a strand back behind my ear.

I bit into my lip.

"But daddy…Mike's not the father."

He paused.

"Then who is, Miles?"

"Cooper."

My dad blinked, and leaned back into the couch.

"You slept with your brother's best friend?" I shook my head.

"Well…in a way, yes. But it wasn't my fault."

"Miley," my dad said in a serious voice, "you better get to the point, and I hope, that it isn't what I think it is. It better not be." He warned.

"He…he forced himself onto me…daddy," I whispered, and closed my eyes, fighting the tears desperately,

"He raped me."

I hadn't cried like this for five years. I'd learnt to be strong. And now those walls were just breaking down.

"He WHAT?" my dad exploded.

"He spiked my drinks, and before I knew it…he'd dragged me up…I was too weak to fight him…though I tried and I told him no…but he covered my mouth and…" I couldn't go on.

"Baby doll come here." Robbie put his arms around me, letting me sink into him once again. He rubbed my back soothingly, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to kill that boy! But Miles, why didn't you tell me?"

My answer was muffled by his shirt,

"I was too scared."

My dad held me closer to him, and I gripped his shirt as I let myself, for the third time today…or was it fourth…to cry again.

"Stupid idiotic boy!" I heard my dad mumbled, but then the rest of the stuff he muttered was under his breath.

I knew my daddy was just as angry as Jake and Jackson, but he was keeping his cool, just for me, which is exactly what I needed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I nodded, and he remained silent as we just sat hugging each other.

I loved how we didn't have to say anything to understand each other, and I loved how my dad, with words or without words, knew exactly what to say and do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later that night, I returned back to my house, Mia in my arms. I'd gone to Oliver's after, and we'd talked for a bit before I'd brought Mia and myself back to this house.

I pushed open the door after unlocking it, tiptoeing, and closed it softly.

Today had been one hell of a day.

I turned around, running into Mike.

"Oh my god, you scared me," I whispered, brushing past him, to carry my daughter to her room. I kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back as soon as I had laid her down.

"Sweet dreams, princess. I love you, kiddo." I then walked out and shut the door, coming face to face with Mike once again.

I gritted my teeth before pushing him away, walking to my own room and sinking into it, resting my head on the pillow.

"Where have you BEEN?" he half yelled at me.

"At Cooper's." I said flatly.

Mike stopped, and his mouth dropped open.

He paused,

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"You heard me!"

"NO! God! What is wrong with you?" I put emphasis on the word wrong.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!"

I stared at him.

He wanted to play like that? Fine! I'll play right back.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated.

"I was raped and from that I got a daughter, and I lost the love of my life and I have a husband who is always accusing me of things and bossing me around and whom I do not love!" I shouted.

Oh man, I did NOT just say that.

Mike stared at me, as I covered my mouth.

"You know what's wrong with you? You're daughter…she's not mine."

Did he hear what I had just said?

More importantly, did he hear himself?

"Ugh you are unbelievable!" I screamed and got up. I rummaged through my wardrobe, pulling out a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Mike questioned me.

"Something I should have done a long time okay!" I said to him.

Jeez, there were a lot of things I should've done 'a long time ago.' I guess this was the day for it all, huh?

"I'm leaving and I'm divorcing you're sorry ass!"

"NO! I love you!"

"I don't! I'm sick of you!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Stop!" he shouted in my face.

I struggled but he was just too strong.

I hated how close he was too me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew, he had backhanded me across the face.

I gasped, dropping things, a hand flying to the side of my face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." He then ran out, slamming the door, causing the whole house to vibrate.

How Mia did not wake up, I do not know.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself together, and shakily leant down, picking up the stuff.

An hour later, all necessary things were packed for and Mia and myself.

I picked her up, and she rested her head on my shoulder as she slept.

How grateful I was that she did not look a thing like Cooper…

I put her gently in the car, buckling her up, and kissed her before packing our things.

I then got into the car and drove to Oliver and Lilly's.

Ten minutes later, I was at their doorstep. They opened it after five minutes of my knocking.

I handed Mia to Lilly, and then started breaking down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you liked this! Don't worry, in the next chapter Jake and Miley talk. I promise. (:


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Second last chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake's P.O.V

I sat, my hands folded, staring at my son, who was sleeping.

Even if I was watching him, I wasn't seeing him.

I was too busy seeing Miley.

OH man…she was…she was even more lovely than before, which I hadn't thought possible.

But then again, Miley had always been able to do the impossible.

Her eyes…

I was probably the only one who looked beneath their beauty, to see what depth they held. To see the many emotions, built together, and together they reminded me of a cyclone.

I wanted to hold her so much, and kiss away her pain.

I rubbed my eyes wearily, and then let out a quiet sigh.

I finally knew. Everything.

And it SUCKED. My phone started vibrating and I picked it up, wondering who the hell would call me at…12: 01 in the night.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Jake it's Lilly. Look I need you to come over."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"It's Miley. I can't get her to calm down."

Worry immediately started eating at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Mike hit her."

He WHAT?

If one more guy touched her, laid a finger on her or hurt her again…I would do something incredibly stupid and illegal, and I would not regret it, either.

I found myself sighing again.

"Where do you live?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stopped the car, unbuckled myself and climbed out of my car. I then shut it gently, taking my son out. I carried him to the door, and shifted, before ringing the doorbell.

Oliver opened it.

"Hey," he said quietly and stepped back, an obvious invitation for me to come in.

I did, and he closed the door behind me.

"Here, let me take him. You go talk to Miles, you are the only one who could ever calm her down, besides her daddy, but his magic touch ain't working."

I nodded.

I knew I was the man for the job, and I was more than up for it.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"Upstairs. C'mon." on the way I past the table, where everyone was sitting, weary looking.

-Jackson: he still looked furious, fists clenched

-Lilly: her face was set, and she looked like she was in another land, however, she looked determined.

-Robbie: he had his head in his hands, mumbling under his breath.

I gave a nod to everyone before following Oliver, my legs feeling heavy.

We stopped at the door, and I put my hand upon it, hesitating, biting my lip.

I didn't know what to say, but sometimes that could be a good thing, as it was spoken from the heart.

Oliver gave me an encouraging push and I opened the door.

And gasped.

"She's not here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I once again parked my car, and got out quietly.

I saw her standing there, singing softly.

After all these years, she still sounded like an angel.

I knew that this was the only place she would've gone to.

Don't ask me how I knew, but I just did.

It was, after all, OUR spot.

I smiled as I remembered all the times we spent here.

Man, I had missed it all so much.

"Miley." The name rolled of my tongue with natural ease.

She spun around, and my breath caught in my throat.

She was beautiful.

Her long curls fell gracefully down, almost to her waist, and her cerulean eyes were glistening from tears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

"You know why I'm here."

She blinked, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Just go, Jake."

"No." I walked over and placed my hands upon her shoulders.

She tensed.

"You should have told me."

"I…" she turned away. I gently turned her back.

"I would have helped you, Miles. I would have done anything for you. Damn Miles, I loved, no, love you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. I allowed my thumbs to run over her smooth soft skin, brushing away the tears.

"You have a child too." She stated.

I nodded.

"I know, and although I regret what I did, I don't regret having him."

"Me too," Miley said, and we both smiled, as understanding swept through us.

And then I saw the bruise.

I cupped her face, and placed my hand over it gently.

She shuddered.

I was angry, once again, but this was not the time to let it show.

"He hit you." I stated.

"Yes. He loves me. I don't. He hates my kid. I left him. I hate him. As well as HIM."

I didn't have to ask who HIM meant.

Cooper.

Now, however, it took all my strength to keep from just getting angry.

Just hearing his name made me want to kill him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." I wrapped my arms around her, and, for the very first time in five years, she fell into me.

It felt so good, so right, so…perfect.

We were we belong.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear.

She hugged me tighter,

"I know."

And even though it was all said, we knew, between us, all was forgiven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week past since we talked and made up.

Things have been rocky, but together, we've climbed over them.

Miley…she's seeing a councilor, and after one lesson, she looks and acts happier.

People say it's because of me.

I like to think that, too.

Our children brought us together, together and stronger than ever.

Because if they had never met, me and Miley never would have seen each other, and never would these events that have just happened, occur.

Where our relationship stands?

That will be told in the future. Right now, we are staring from scratch, slowly mending everything that needs to be mended.

The plot of this whole journey. I think it was to know we can overcome anything that's thrown at us, if we work together, and love each other.

By the way, Kayla? I only liked her because she looked like Miley.

But she was like a copy.

Miley was the real thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awe, he's so dedicated to her!

One more chapter and I might have it up later tonight if ya'll review.

TTFN!


	15. Chapter 15

Normal P.O.V

A year had passed.

In the Oken Household:

"Oliver! Get your butt up and down here now!" Lilly hollered from downstairs.

Oliver groaned loudly.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to come up there?" Lilly demanded.

Her kids giggled.

"I'm up!" he shouted and Lilly laughed to herself. It was amazing, how after all these years, she still had control over that donut boy. Lilly smiled at each of her children.

"I love you all." She said as she handed them their breakfast.

"We love you too mummy!"

"Come give ma hug." She said as she bent down on her knees. They ran at her, each hugging her tightly.

Lilly had always told them to show how much you love a person everyday, because the next day, you never know what could happen. Oliver came downstairs and pouted.

"You started a group hug without me?" He then grinned and raced at them.

"You better run." She whispered to her kids, and they scattered off, screaming. Oliver chased them before giving up, catching his wife around her waist. She squealed.

"Oliver!"

He pinned her gently across the pantry door.

"I love you, you know that?" he said, seriously, as he stared into her blue eyes. She smiled.

"I know." Their lips crashed upon each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stewart House Hold:

Robbie shook his head at his oldest child, Jackson, as he carried stuff out.

"Finally, you're moving out! Rejoice…it's not like he had a choice, I would have kicked him out because he makes too much noise…" Jackson stared at his father and shook his head.

"I'm glad I'm out, then I don't have to listen to you scream and shout." Jackson shouted at him as he passed and then paused, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"At least now I don't have to smell you're poo, poo, because you don't spray after you use the loo, loo-"

"Son, enough." Robbie said, glaring at him, and Jackson just laughed as he walked out, carrying the boxes.

A car pulled up.

"Emma!" Jackson picked up his new wife and kissed her, putting a hand protectively on her stomach.

"I came here to help you."

"You're not heavy lifting." She pouted.

"But Jackson-"

"No Emma, he's right. I'll cook you something to eat." Her face brightened.

"Okay!"

"Do I get some?"

"After that song….let me think about it. No."

Jackson glared at him.

"I always win son."

Jackson walked away, mumbling under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley's House

Miley woke up the next day, and immediately threw up all over her bed.

She scrambled out of it, disgusted, and raced to the toilet before once again, spewing everywhere.

"Mummy!" Mia exclaimed. She had heard the noise and came to investigate.

"Baby I'm fine. Could you bring me an apple?"

She nodded, and then a look appeared over her faces.

She hated apples…

"Sweet niblets I think I'm pregnant!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake's House

Miley smiled as she watched Mia play with Michael. They had recently started year one.

"Jake…I have to talk to you." Jake nodded, worried.

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and pulled him away.

"I'm pregnant, and it's definitely yours."

The hugest smile Miley ever seen on a human's face, broke out on Jake's.

"You are? Baby, this is amazing! I'm so happy!"

Miley smiled.

"What's happening?" Mia and Michael immediately wanted to know.

"Miley is pregnant!"

"I'm going to be an older sister?" Mia squealed and Miley nodded.

Mia immediately threw her arms around her mother and Jake did too, before Michael squeezed in.

Jake and Miley looked up at each other at the same time, and Jake winked at her. Miley winked back and grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes. It is the end! Except for one last chapter with special thanks which I'll be posting tonight too! REVIEW!


	16. Special Thanks

I'd like to thank every one, each of you, who read this story.

Kudos to you!

And, a special thanks, to everyone who reviewed, it was really, greatly appreciated.

I hope you all liked it. Please review [:

By the way…

If you're wondering….

-Miley had a baby boy, naming him Oliver Robbie Ryan.

-Jackson had a baby girl called Amanda Miley Stewart.

-Of course Lilly and Oliver are happily together still!

Awe!

Lol.


End file.
